Technical Field
The invention relates to a fingerprint identification module, and particularly relates to a photon-drive fingerprint identification module.
Related Art
In conventional identity identification technology, a method for identifying a fingerprint is implemented as follows: a finger presses an ink and then presses a paper to form a fingerprint pattern, and then the fingerprint pattern is input to a computer through optical scanning for creating a file or comparison. The aforementioned method for identifying the fingerprint has a disadvantage of none real-time processing, which cannot satisfy the requirement on real-time identity identification in today's society. Therefore, electronic fingerprint detecting device becomes one of the mainstreams in development of today's technology.
In the existing electronic fingerprint detecting devices, when an electronic fingerprint detecting device, for example, a capacitive fingerprint detecting device, applies an integrated circuit to sense a touch operation of a finger in a detecting region, capacitances of the detecting region may have a difference, and a corresponding fingerprint signal is output according to the capacitance difference. However, the above capacitive fingerprint detecting device is required to accurately control capacitances of each point on the detecting region, so that a configuration density and configuration accuracy of electronic devices such as electrodes, etc. on the detecting region are enhanced, which accordingly enhances manufacturing difficulty and cost. On the other hand, in order to form a capacitor between positive and negative electrodes, the capacitive fingerprint detecting device is required to additionally increase a space between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, such that a volume and a thickness of the capacitive fingerprint detecting device are increased.